FaZe Banks
Ricky Banks '''(born: ), better known online as '''FaZe Banks, or just '''Banks, '''is an American YouTuber who resided from Massachusetts. He is well known for vlogging and also lives in the Clout house featuring RiceGum, Alissa Violet, FaZe Nikan, ClevelandsVeryOwn, and Sommer Ray. His channel currently has 4.7 million subscribers and 310 million views on his YouTube channel. He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. History Banks started out with the name 'BanksHasBank'. He used to make short 30 - 60 second clips of trickshots or insane kills as his beginning of the FaZe Banks channel. Banks was a member of SoaR and was 'SoaR Banks' before being entered to FaZe in 2013. Banks has continued doing Black Ops 2 and Black Ops 3 videos along with CS:GO. Ever since moving in to the Clout House on March 20, 2017, Banks started doing more vlogs with other YouTube Vloggers who live at the Clout House. Banks also started a podcast with fellow YouTuber Keemstar, called "Moms Basement", with guests including Ninja, Adam22, Lil Xan, Shane Dawson, Nick Crompton, and KSI. Controversy Team 10 vs Banks On August, 2017, Jake Paul has made a video talking about a situation that occured with Banks and Team 10. Jake Paul's assisstant, Megan Zelly, was "Clotheslined by Banks and gave her a brooze on the neck". Banks did respond to Jake's video and said that he does not remember doing that. Banks did claim that there was a chance that he accidentally hit her because he was dancing. He was explaining throughout the video every detail he and his 2 friends remembered and what Jake Paul did to make them look bad. On August 23, 2017, Banks did an interview with a Team 10 Member known as Max Beaumont, who was there during the situation. Max explained on Wednesday, the week the situation happened, it was only him and Megan, but nobody kissed each other. Max also said that he did not see Banks assault anybody including Megan on that night of the incident. Banks did ask Max how Banks was acting towards Everybody including Max. Max says that Banks thanked Max, hugged him, and wasn't aggressive towards Max at all. Banks did ask Max if anybody in Team 10 did say that Banks kissed Megan, and Max responded with Yes. Banks also did say that he might not be able to share the security footage of the incident publicly either. But lawyers and managers are taking a look at it while Banks and Megan is. Banks also asked Max for full detail in honesty, Max also said that Megan knew the incident was an accident. After the conclusion of the incident, Banks gained about 1 million subscribers in a week, with Jake Paul losing 200,000 subscribers, right after reaching 10 million subscribers and went down to 9.8 million subscribers. The Barley House vs Banks On November, 2017, Banks and Alissa Violet went out to go to the Barley House for a thanksgiving night. However, there was a brawl that went down. Alissa was attacked by 2 Barley Staffs. One being a girl, and another was a guy. Alissa went down the stairs to use the bathroom, and then an argument went down as Banks was waiting. And when the argument went on, a fight went on between Banks and a Barley staff inside. And as Banks calmly walked outside, they were unable to leave for the next 10 minutes. When they got out, Alissa and a staff was fighting. And as a staff was breaking it up, Alissa was tackled down, and Banks tried to protect her. After it was settled, they were unable to leave due to investigation. After the next 10 minutes, a the same staff at Barley hit Alissa and the other same staff tried breaking it up. The staff was gabbing Alissa by the neck, and Banks was fighting him because of holding her in the neck. Banks broke his third finger on his left hand as he was fighting. Alissa's lip was busted open along with a black eye. Barley House did make a response video to this, and so did Banks. But the video Banks did was 3 weeks later due to Barley House successfully filing a Training Restriction Order to Banks, meaning he could not respond to the matter or speak out. Banks claimed in the response video that he got a lot of lawyers just to make the video. Banks responded saying that everything the Barley Commentator said was a lie, mainly because the commentator was not there during the incident. Ever since Banks's response, he was sued, went to Court, and was forced to delete the video. However, people has re-uploaded the video and is still viewable today. Banks had to pay $150,000 for making that video. Ever since, Banks never responded about the situation ever again. He did make one tweet saying that he is done and wants to move on. Banks did not upload for 2 months ever since the situation and the response video. However, Jake and Logan were seen partying at the Barley House, with many suspecting they had something to due with the situation although nothing was brought up after the matter. Trivia *Banks is 6 foot 5. *Banks has a bald spot in his head, which is why he wears a hat. *Banks was a former member of SoaR before being entered into FaZe. *Banks used to collab with a clan, OpTic. *He is currently dating vlogger, Alissa Violet Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: November 10, 2016 *2 million subscribers: August 10, 2017 *3 million subscribers: August 26, 2017 *4 million subscribers: November 30, 2017 Video View Milestones *100 million views: August 25, 2017 *200 million views: October 30, 2017 *300 million views: August 14, 2018 Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers